the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Game
The Big Game is a Season 1 premiere of The Luxurious Loud House. Plot Richard and his soccer team prepare for a big soccer match against Chandler and his team. The episode takes place on October 28-29, 2016. Synopsis The story begins with Richard and his friends Clyde C, Douglas, Veronica, and Rusty at school in the cafeteria. Richard and his friends are having a conversation. Richard explains that the conversation is about an upcoming soccer game in which they are going to play against a rival team lead by Chandler Wilson, another popular kid who, unlike Richard, is poor. Richard and Clyde C. express their disdain towards Chandler, particularly because he is a freeloader who takes advantage of other people, and that he took advantage of their distant relatives, Lincoln Loud and another boy named Clyde McBride. After school, Richard and his friends run into Chandler and his friends. Chandler boasts that he is going to win because he is skilled in soccer, and also expresses his jealousy over Richard's wealth. Richard then brags about winning and mocks Chandler for being a freeloader and being envious of him for being rich, which makes Chandler lose his temper. Richard and his friends then leave in Richard's limo. Richard then tells the audience that he and his friends are off to soccer practice where they will meet his older sister, Lynn II, and their eighth cousin, and Lynn II's schoolmate, Lynn L. Loud Jr. The next scenes show training for the game, and at the end, Richard and his teammates felt that they are ready for tomorrow's game, but Richard explains that he had a priest, Father Christopher Kent, come to the training so that he and his teammates can pray, because they also felt they are not able to win without the help of God. Richard and his teammates knelt down on the soccer field to pray. After the prayer, Richard and Lynn II both strike a conversation with Lynn Loud Jr. herself. They talked about tomorrow's game and they make a plan on winning, in the planning, the players will be passing the ball to each other and one of the players will score. Richard, Lynn II, and Lynn Jr. then left the soccer field in the limo and they drop off Lynn Jr. at her house. Richard and Lynn II then went home and walked inside. Their father, Lynn I, show them a newspaper announcement, which tells that Richard and Lynn II are to appear in tomorrow's soccer game and that the public likes them. Lynn I then says that he and the rest of the family will go see Richard and Lynn II playing tomorrow. The next day, it's a final game for the Royal Woods FC. Lynn I, Rita, Lynn L. Loud Sr., the latter's wife Rita, the rest of the Loud family, the McBride family, the Santiago family, the Cornheiser family, and the Spokes family assist to see Richard, Lynn II, and their friends, including Lynn Jr. playing. Chandler and his team arrive, ready to beat his rich adversary. Father Joseph Santiago, another Catholic priest who happens to be Veronica's uncle, then comes to the soccer field, he gathered the whole team in a circle and they knelt down to pray to God to help them win the game, and then said the Lord's prayer, after that, Father Santiago left the field to go back to his seat. The game then begins: during the game, Lynn II passes to Lynn Jr. and Lynn Jr passes to Richard. Richard then kicks the ball into the rival team's net and scores a goal, making Chandler very angry. With one minute to finish the game, both teams are tied 7-7. After Richard is passed the ball by Doug, he is pursued by rival players to try to obtain the ball from him. At the end, Richard scores a goal, and his team wins 8-7. Richard and his team win a trophy, and Chandler congratulates him on winning and they shake hands. After that, the press and the reporters come to interview Richard, Veronica, and Lynn II. Richard responds that he and his team could never have won without the help from Jesus Christ. Richard then speaks to the viewers that sports can be awesome and all that matters is God being with them. The segment ends with more photographers coming to take photos of the soccer team. Cast * Richard Loud III * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Willy Loud * Clyde C. McBride * Veronica Santiago * Douglas Cornheiser * Rusty Spokes * Lynn Loud I * Rita Loud * William Loud Jr. * Gloria Loud * Chandler Wilson * Lincoln L. Loud * Lori L. Loud * Leni L. Loud * Luna L. Loud * Luan L. Loud * Lynn L. Loud * Lucy L. Loud * Lana L. Loud * Lola L. Loud * Lisa M. Loud * Lily L. Loud * Lynn L. Loud Sr. * Father Christopher Kent * William Loud Sr. * Joseph Santiago * Clyde McBride * Harold McBride * Howard McBride * Charles McBride * Kate McBride * Robert Santiago Sr. * Bobby Santiago * Mrs. Santiago * Roberto Santiago Sr. * Roberto Santiago Jr. Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Fanon Episodes Category:The Luxiorous Loud House Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Vhs